The present disclosure relates generally to display devices and, more particularly, to techniques for improving color uniformity in display devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In recent years, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have begun to replace fluorescent lighting, such as cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs), as a light source for backlight units of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) used in a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, portable gaming systems, and so forth). This is due at least in part to a number of advantages that LEDs exhibit over CCFLs, including improved efficiency and higher light output, lower power consumption, reduced heat output, and longer operational life. Additionally, LEDs are generally more environmentally friendly relative to CCFLs (e.g., CCFLs may contain mercury, whereas LEDs do not).
While LEDs retain several advantages over CCFLs, due to the manner in which certain LEDs are fabricated, particularly phosphor-coated LEDs, chromaticity variations may be present in the light emitted from an LED over a range of angles (e.g., a “viewing angle”) relative to an optical axis. In certain backlight units, such as edge-lit backlight units, these variations in chromaticity may negatively affect the color uniformity of the light emitted from a light guide of the backlight unit, such as by causing a color shift along an axis of the backlight unit. As such, it may be beneficial to provide a technique for reducing color shift caused by chromaticity variations of LED lighting, thereby improving color uniformity in LCD displays that utilize LEDs as a light source.